Trophy Wife
by RainbowAnatomy
Summary: "So…," Leslie started when they had settled into the silence on the couch, "Trophy wife?" (plot bunny vic set during s1e5)


**Pairing: **Ann/Leslie

**Time: **set during s1e5-The Banquet

**AN:** some dialogue is copied directly from the episode! Also, there was little to no editing, as this is just a plot bunny. the (Later that evening) is a stand in for line breaks since this thing is screwing with my actual scene dividers so :/

**Disclaimer: **if I owned it, you'd know it.

**~Trophy Wife~**

"Oh man," Ann muttered to Leslie, "I'm way overdressed…"

"What are you talking about?" Leslie asked, scanning the crowed before looking at her friend, "You look great. We look great. Everyone's looking at us."

"Yeah, I know." Ann flushed at the complement. She had been getting a lot of them since she had become Leslie's friend.

"You want a drink?" Leslie gestured to the caterer approaching.

"Yes, I do very much want a drink." Ann plucked one of the two glasses off the tray at the caterer zipped by. She took a sip, trying to squelch down her awkward babble and forget the eyes fixed on them. "That man is staring."

"That's former city councilman Frank Schnable," Leslie announced, voice full of wonder, "Oh, we are in rarified air, tonight, Ann. Rarified air." Ann stared back self consciously. Leslie stared with widened eyes.

"He's coming over."

"What?" Leslie choked on her spit. "Ok, be cool. Be cool."

"I will try."

Frank approached them, greeting, "Hello."

"Hello," Leslie shot back, voice going up an octave. Ann smiled awkwardly next to them. "Former city councilman, I am Leslie Knope." Frank and Leslie shook hands. "I am the daughter of the honoree this evening-"

"I just wanted to tell you that I think that what you two are doing is do brave. And just being who you are-" Ann took another sip, glancing at Leslie out of the corner of her eye. She didn't seem to get it. "-I wish I had your courage." Frank walked away, taking a long sip from his drink. Leslie smiled after him, beaming.

"Okay, let's go," she told Ann. Ann sucked in her bottom lip as Leslie grasped her hand.

_She doesn't get it, _Ann thought to herself, glancing down at their laced fingers, _Does she? _

By the way Leslie swung their joined hands, she decided she didn't.

(Later that evening)

"Hey," Leslie said, walking up to her mother, Marlene, "Hi."

"Hey, L-," Marlene cut herself off when she saw her daughter's haircut, "My goodness. Look at you."

Leslie didn't take offense to the cautious tone. "You like?" she asked, "I want to Salvatore." She fluffed her hair in the back.

"Salvatore usually does men."

"Usually. But this time he made an exception."

"Mm." Marlene nodded.

"This is Ann Perkins," Leslie introduced, changing the subject and motioning towards Ann. Ann forced a smile to her face. Marlene nodded to herself.

"Oh, right," she said, "Leslie's new friend."

"Yeah, friend," Ann stammered, "She's-we're friends. Just friends. I have a boyfriend. He's a man."

Marlene smiled politely in Ann's direction before focusing back on her daughter. Leslie's eyes swept over Ann before returning to her mother. Ann internally slapped herself. Her phone buzzed in her purse.

"Leslie," she whispered, "I'm just gonna go the the bathroom."

"Mmhm," Leslie answered, waving her away.

Ann made her away through the maze of tables, holding her glass tighter to her chest.

She pushed her way into the bathroom and leaned against the counter, picking up.

Ten minutes later, after her conversation with Andy had ended, Leslie entered.

"Ann!" Leslie beamed, "Beautiful, sweet Ann. How are you? You've been in here a while."

"Just ten minutes."

"Well, I missed you."

"Leslie…," Ann started, looking anywhere else but at her, "Am I-"

"Hold that thought, Ann! My mom has a plan. I came looking for you because I missed you but also because I can't find Mark and I need your help. I have a plan for Janine."

Ann sighed and pushed back her thoughts. "All right, I'm all ears."

(Later that evening)

_Stupid_, Leslie told herself, watching Ann stalk away in a cloud of hot pink as she followed her out of the bathroom, _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Tonight was supposed to be your night!_

They weren't supposed to _fight!_ They were supposed to feel exhilarated after the success with Janine and go back to Ann's place and-

"It's ok," Frank told her, appearing behind her with no warning to the hand he placed on her shoulder, shocking her out of her fantasy, "You're allowed to fight. You two are just like everyone else."

"Thank you… Former Councilman Schnable," Leslie returned, only to be polite. He smiled at her and left as quickly as he came. Ann had vanished. And she had to find her.

She pushed through the crowds, even dodging past Janine in her hast.

Did it matter?

_No_, she decided, _Not as much as Ann._

(Later that evening)

So Leslie showed up at Ann's doorstep, pacing outside back and forth, pausing to occasionally knock again. Ann made her way slowly over, opening the door, ready to speak her mind.

"Leslie," she said before Leslie could get any words out first, "What you said really offended me. And honestly I could be at home right now instead of your trophy wife, but I came because I'm your friend and-"

"Ann, I'm really, _really _sorry. I didn't go through with it and I didn't mean to say those things about Andy. It's just really frustrating trying to get things done in politics," Leslie went next, cutting Ann off. Ann smiled softly, her anger fading. Leslie was just so sincere and adorable and-. _Adorable? _Ann shocked herself.

"It's ok. There was some truth about what you said. About Andy. Not nursing. Nursing is hard."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too." Leslie leaned over, arms open to hug her. "Oh." Ann hugged back. "Do you wanna come in?"

"Yes, very much." Ann stepped back and let her inside. After locking the door, both collapsed onto the couch, knees touching in further apology.

"So…," Leslie started when they had settled into the silence on the couch, "Trophy wife?"

"I mean, Leslie…," Ann murmured, "Everyone there thought we were a… you know." Leslie blinked blankly. "A couple. Everyone thought we were a couple."

"Oh! That!" Leslie gasped, cheeks going pink, "I wi-Yeah, I know."

"You knew?"

"Well, of _course_, Ann. I'm not dumb," Leslie laughed, flashing her teeth in a full smile, touching her forehead to Ann's shoulder.

"I didn't say you were-"

"Trophy wife? _Please_, Ann." In the close quarters, Ann could see Leslie's eyes flash. Her stomach churned. "You are so much more than a trophy wife."

"Leslie-"

"So much more…" Leslie whispered, breath billowing up into Ann's face. She felt the couch slide out from under her and her body was shot through the air. Yet she was here, curled close to her best friend, who was slowly coming closer, closer.

"Les-," Ann whispered, heart somehow not wanting to stop the nearing mouth but head knowing she had to try.

"Shh." Leslie closed the small gap between them, molding their lips together. Ann stiffened against the kiss. Leslie didn't push too much. She just left her mouth there, no pressure behind it after the initial five seconds. Just warmth.

And Ann quickly warmed up to the loose feeling. So when Leslie finally did reintroduced the pressure of the kiss, she responded by twining her fingers into wavy blonde hair, tugging bottom lip with her teeth.

Leslie pulled away before Ann was ready to give up the feeling.

"You know that, right?" Leslie asked her in a hushed voice.

"Know what?" Ann asked, dazed.

"That you are more than a trophy wife?" Leslie pressed their foreheads together. Ann tried to form words, one word, any word, any _sound_. "What? Cat got your tongue?" When Ann still didn't respond, Leslie continued in a soft voice, "Don't worry." She kissed her once, whispering across her lips, "I'll find it."


End file.
